disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vballplayer/Poems part 2
Hey you guys I noticed that my other poems blog was getting full so I made a part 2!!!!! I hope you like this next poem!!! Also I should let you guys know that I'm making another code so ill have.that up soon solve it first to choose a poem topic and if and come up with two choose the one you want to be the one you Won!!!! So comment plz it makes my day!!! They have faith Faith that one day They can call each other theirs In hope and faith Together they manage Dont need to say 'In sickness and health' 'Cause they know it already Never leaving each others side Because they have faith That one day They can call each other theirs All the fights in the world Can not break the bond The bond melded through the years The mere faith They have is clear What they share is special Nothing can be broken Because of their faith A/N Im so sorry i havent put a new poem up but i need ideas!!!! So plz do the new code and help give me ideas!!!!!!!!!!! again sorry and thanks for reading this and my poems! :) Hey you guys....well no one has done the code yet so plz do it!!!! I felt bad for not putting another poem up even thou I'm not sure how many people actual people read this...but anyways it is 2:53am and I need to get to bed lol ;) I hope you like this poem plz comment and/or do the code!!! Treating her kindly Having her live a honest life Is all he wants for her No doubt in his mind Only the spark in his heart Just like his love for martial arts Nothing stands in his way Never going away Always here to stay He loves her Like he loves martail arts Always here to stay Never going away Because to him a life without her is no life at all Not ever wanting the threat of her leaving He stays close to her side And nevers lets anything harm her Cause she is to speical for anything to No doubt in his mind He has never been to blind To want to rewind He seeks a moment everyday just to hear her speak Always here to stay Hey you guys!!!!! SO SRRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!!!! this new poem is for kim She gave up everything she knew to be closer to the people who spoke the truth The code may be words but they mean so much more to her Where she once thought was a joke is now where she goes she took a leap of faith in them and in return they caught her she has been through thick and thin with them they have her back and she has theres never gonna have a stroke wondering if they do she took a leap of faith in them and in return they caught her and gave her a new life The code may be words but to her they are so much more Hi! here's another poem sorry about not updating alot..but I am back today so plz plz reveiw!!!!This is about Not just another southern belle She dosent dwell She may yell But that is because She is not just another southern belle Not just another pretty face She has a voice And she will use it Don't get mistaken She is friendly But not defenseless She is relentless Can handle her own Because if she dosent Her name isn't Kim Crawford Not just another southern belle Or just another pretty face Can handle herself She has a voice So don't mistake her for Another southern belle Because she is Kim Crawford How was that good..bad? Plz tell me in your reveiws!!!! Here's another poem hope you like it :) He is polite But has his own rules He'll be by you side till the end And even longer then that He'll be at events Let you vent till you cant no more Be by you side till the end And even longer then that When you say you need him stat He'll be there in a flash The reason He is a true friend And wont let you down When your about a breakdown He'll know nothing can be said or done to make you better But that wont stop him from holding on He'll help you make it through Cause he'll be there in a flash When you need him stat He'll keep holding on When everything you know has fallen He'll be by your side till the end So as you can see this was a slower poem......hope it was ok :) plz comment!!!!! OMG! i first want to start off sating IM SO SO SORRRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A MONTH!!! i hope this poem makes up for it.... He knows her Not who people think they see but who she is to him she is not just a pretty face but so much more he sees what she can do and wants to be there for her day after day People think they know all she is but they dont know who she is inside To them she is a pretty face But to him She is everything she can do everything He loves who she is not what people say or think about her Cause to him see is everything from the sun to the moon to the sky and above Cause he sees her not a pretty face Category:Blog posts